The Beauty of the Black Family
by slytherinrose101
Summary: Meet Aquilabelle Trixia Black, your average beautiful, popular, basically amazing Black. Yes, Black. It's a next generation story and has a few cannon characters too! Mainly OC. I stink at reeviews but I promise this will eb a good story! Review!


I swear, Uncle Draco was going to kill me this time. Honestly, he would. I mean, if I had a choice, I would so rather fix myself up, and tell him I went to a boring party all night, but it w as freezing out (partly due to the rain that was soaking me) and I didn't want to be out in Mother Nature's clutches any longer in this weather. So I did the only thing I could do at a time like this. I had a guy named Evan Rosier III apparate me to about a block away from Uncle Draco's house, and I walked there. By the time I was standing on their porch, and had rung the bell, I was a sight to behold. My top was on backwards, and the strings were dangling untied, my ripped, on the bottom, a result of me wearing my heels before my pants, and open at the top because of a lost button, my hair messed up, and hanging down my back, dripping wet, making my clothes so see through that a two year old would avert their eyes. All because I had looked in the clock at Jake's and had realized it said 3:07. My curfew was one, my curfew at Uncle Draco's to show up, change, and go home pretending I was completely free of a night of teenage stuff was 3:00, and now, with a party raging downstairs, and having to wake up Jake, and get dressed normally, well, it would take time. And there was no way Uncle Draco wouldn't go ballistic over this appearance of mine. But hey, it was better than home and Dad's reaction anyway.

A sleepy Draco opened the door, Aunt Asti right behind him, looking wary. At the sight of me Aunt Asti reached forward, and pulled me into the safe haven of her dry, clean kitchen. Or, at least it was, before I came in. And to make matters worse, Uncle Draco was thundering behind me. "Aquilabelle Trixia Black! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! This is the third time you've showed up this week, at the latest hours possible of night, I mean, look, just look! The sun's begun to rise, and you choose now to quit partying? You come to my house, looking as if you were, well, you know… and expecting us to welcome you and show you to your room, so you can clean up, nice and pretty, and put up a false act? Yes, I am tolerating you in my home like this, but I won't allow you and a baby at your waist, and trust me, I believe that will happen sooner or later, if I have the right idea about your late night parties! Go up! And, dry off… I don't want you catching a cold. Blimey…" And there, I knew the storm was over.

I hurried up to my "room" the spare bedroom next to my cousisn Scorpius's. It's meant as a bedroom, but hey, the drawers are filled with my clothes that Aunt Asti was kind enough to wash and dry for me, and my extra toothbrush was neatly there on the top, a remnant of my time here two days ago.

Soon enough I was downstairs again, green pajamas enveloping me in their soft silk. Uncle Draco glanced up at me, and remarked, "Well Aquila, I sent Jaci to your house, and gave her instructions to give the letter to your parents in the morning. They'll probably be so worried…" and as he was finishing his sentence, Aunt Asti cut in. "Guess who else showed up sweetie, Mercy!" I gasped, and laughed. "That's my Mercy!"

Mercy was my cousin, actually my mum's cousin, but we're the same age and exceptionally close. Mercy, her cousin Jake (yes, that Jake), and our friends Violet Parkinson, affectionetly known as Lottie, Seraphina Yaxley (Pippa), and Samantha Crabbe (Sam) have been friends since birth. Were all also distantly related, but no one counts those relations, I mean, pure-bloods and half-bloods are all related in some way or another, and sooner or later the Muggle-borns join in the big family we call the Magical World.

**Okay Reader! If you don't review I will stop writing this story. I demand 3 reviews or more on each chapter! If I don't get it… no more story! If you like it, then check to see how many reviews. Not one, not two, but three reviews needed for continuation! **


End file.
